Overnight
by Butterflystarcat
Summary: A MLB story post season 3. This was written as 4 stories and made into one. My first fanfic. Rated T for a few deaths.


_**7 Hours.**_

_**Chapter 1.**_

_**A Normal Day Of School.**_

"Open your books to page 196."

It was just another day for the heroes of Paris. At least, that was the plan.

"Contrary to popular belief, Napoleon was not actually short. This mistake was because of a mistranslation from old measurements to new ones."

"Tikki, do you think Hawk Moth is planning anything?" Marinette whispered into her bag.

"If Hawk Moth was planning anything, we would have known by now." The kwami squeaked.

"I hope you're right. I don't know what we'd do without our team. We need time to rebuild our allies."

"Is everything ready Mayura?"

"Of course Hawk Moth."

"Perfect."

"They've lost their allies and they aren't expecting anything." Mayura explained. "It'll be perfect."

Ding dong, ding dong.

"Remember to complete the worksheet I gave you for tomorrow!"

The students packed up their things and filed out of the classroom.

"Adrien, do you have to go on patrol?" Plagg asked. "There hasn't been any akumas for a fortnight!"

"Better safe than sorry!" Adrien snapped. "Plagg, Claws Out!"

There was a flash of green light.

"Bonjour M'lady."

"Bonjour Kitty."

"Nothing so far. You saw anything on the way over?"

"No. I think Hawk Moth must have given up or something."

From afar, the nemesis was watching the patrol.

"Mayura… I can't believe we've been so stupid."

"What do you mean?"

"My son… is Cat Noir."

"Adrien… is Cat Noir?"

"Yes."

"That… would make… Ladybug…."

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

The villains paused.

"Tomorrow."

And the Peacock and Butterfly disappeared.

"There's nothing."

"Better safe than sorry."

"That's what I told Plagg."

"See you tomorrow I guess."

"See you tomorrow, M'lady."

_**Chapter 2.**_

_**Reveal.**_

"Has everyone done their homework?"

The students placed their homework in front of their desks.

"Miss, can I go to the toilet?"

"Yes Lila, but be quick!" The teacher replied, collecting up the worksheets.

Lila smirked, moving past her classmate and leaving the room.

As she walked around the corridor, she noticed a familiar black and purple butterfly flying lost around her. She grabbed it, putting it into her earring.

"Does it need an explanation at this point?" The girl snapped as the violet mask flew over her face.

The villain paused. "Really?"

"Well I've done it enough times I know what to do. Create a few illusions, freak everyone out, you swoop in and Ladybug and Cat Noir are finally destroyed."

And she was covered in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Oh why couldn't this happen after school? I want to finish my camembert!" Whined Plagg.

The class had been attacked by Volpina, which, Plagg supposed, was due to the amount of heroes in the class.

"No, we have to defeat Volpina!" Adrien snapped, shaking his head at the cheese-obsessed Kwami as he ran. "Plagg, Claws Out!"

Now Cat Noir, Adrien leapt over the rooftops, towards the illusion-based villain. He smiled, noticing his red-spotted partner had got to the scene before him.

But away in the distance, another girl was smiling. **It's too easy.** Volpina thought, watching the illusion of her and Ladybug, and Cat Noir interacting with the two. She paused, and then destroyed the illusion.

"All yours Hawk Moth."

The butterfly villain crossed across the Paris streets, towards his hero son.

"Mayura, keep Ladybug distracted." He ordered.

"Of course Hawk Moth." The peacock replied, leaping after the bug-themed hero.

Hawk Moth stood still for a moment, watching his son.

"Cat Noir."

The hero of destruction turned around to see his nemesis focused entirely on him.

"Hawk Moth. What are you doing out here? Or is this going to become a frequent thing with you? Because if it is, it'll be a lot easier to seize your miraculous!"

Hawk Moth paused. **A side of him I haven't seen since….** "I won't need to do this again Adrien."

Cat Noir froze. **I must have misheard it. **"Wha-what do you mean?"

"My son, by combining your miraculous and Marinette's—."

"WHAT?" Cat Noir exclaimed, refusing to believe what he heard. He didn't hesitate a second longer, leaping away from his father.

"M'lady?"

"What?"

"M'lady… we need to talk."

"What do you mean?"

"Just meet me at the Ice Rink as soon as you can!"

_**Chapter 3.**_

_**Truth.**_

"So what do you need to talk about?" Ladybug asked.

"Hawk Moth…." Cat Noir started."

"What? What about Hawk Moth?" Ladybug asked, her tone taking on clear distress.

"He… Hawk Moth and Mayura know both of our identities." Cat Noir admitted.

"What?" Ladybug asked in shock.

"And… I know Hawk Moth's… and… and yours." Cat Noir admitted.

"What…"

"Plagg, Claws In."

There was a flash of green as the transformation fell.

"Adrien?"

"Yes Marinette?"

"You- you're joking right?" The girl stammered.

"I wish I could say I am."

The Cat hero sighed.

"You were right about Hawk Moth. It- it's my father. And I think Mayura might be Nathalie."

"That… makes a surprising lot of sense. But why? We know Hawk Moth wanted—."

"To bring my mother back." Adrien finished. "A lot lines up. My mother's 'disappearance' was due to the peacock miraculous. It has to be damaged somehow. My father wants the miraculous to bring my mother back."

"We can't wait any longer!" Ladybug exclaimed, helping her partner up. "Come on. It has to end now. We're bringing our team together one final time."

_2 hours later._

"Ready?"

"You know it M'lady."

"Ladybug, why are we being heroes again after what happened with Miracle Queen?" Rena Rouge asked.

"Because this is the end of it."

_**Chapter 4.**_

_**Fear.**_

Paris was in chaos.

The class had attempted to go back to school after Volpina got akumatized, but then everything went into absolute chaos, and everyone ran.

**I hope my brother is ok. **Juleka thought.

Suddenly Juleka froze, having heard something behind her. She turned around, ready to strike whoever was watching her, but only saw a box.

A ladybug patterned box.

As she opened the box, a ball of yellow light appeared and a small creature appeared in the air."

"Hello!"

Juleka screamed. "What are you?"

"I'm a kwami!"

"What's a kwami?"

"Kwamis are magical creatures that power the miraculous, and the miraculous are magical jewels that give superheroes their powers!"

"Wait… does that mean I'm supposed to be a superhero?" Juleka exclaimed.

"What? Your brother is!"

"WHAT!" Juleka screamed. "I gotta help him! How do I transform!"

"Buzz on. My name is Pollen."

"POLLEN, BUZZ ON!"

_Meanwhile _

"Is everyone out?" Marc asked.

"Yep! We're the last two left!" Nathaniel replied.

The couple were running through the deserted halls of their school, the last two to leave.

"So take the number of students down by two."

"Mayura!"

"Nathaniel, run!"

The boy ran towards the doors, as a scream rang across the school, followed by a woman's laugh.

"You won't be able to escape!" Came the villain's voice.

Nathaniel paused, skidding to a stop.

"I'm not scared." He said, turning to the peacock. "The Miraculous Ladybug will fix everything."

And that was the last thing the artist said.

_Meanwhile_

"Mousette." Myléné said, addressing the heroes

"Stinger." Juleka said.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Myléné asked.

"Stinger, go with Viperion and Ryuko. Mousette, you stay with King Monkey and Pegasus." Ladybug explained. "Rena and Carapace, you two stay together. Chat, stick with me. Bunnix, you stay on the sideline in case of an emergency."

"Of course Ladybug!"

The heroes split into their teams. Bunnix appeared to be talking into her umbrella.

"Ladybug?" She asked, her tone one of distress.

"Yeah?"

"Is there supposed to be a death toll?"

"What?"

"Nathaniel Kurtzberg and Marc Anciel. 2 students both found at Françoise Dupont High School. Mayura is believed to be the assailant based on the wounds."

"Is there any hints as to why they were attacked?"

"The boys were helping to evacuate the students, staff and other personnel that were in the school at the time. It seems like they were the last two people left and got caught by the villain."

Ladybug sighed. "Keep us updated if there's any more deaths."

Bunnix nodded. "I will."

The leader grabbed her partner's hand, pulling him away.

"Let's close this book and save our friends."

_**Chapter 5.**_

_**Together.**_

"So there's been two deaths?" Stinger asked.

"Yes. Both students in the previous bee holder's class." Viperion admitted.

"A large percentage of akumatized villains have come from the school where they were found, and the majority have been from that class." Ryuko said.

Suddenly, the trio saw a familiar purple and grey villain leaping over the rooftops of the city.

"Hawk Moth!"

"Let's go!"

The heroes chased the butterfly villain a bit, until the villain disappeared from sight.

"We need to stop." Ryuko said.

"No! This has to end now!" Stinger exclaimed, leaping in the direction they'd been heading.

"But—." Viperion started.

"Don't." Ryuko said. "She'll come back."

_Meanwhile _

"You won't win Hawk Moth!" Rose remarked in her squeaky tone.

"I don't have to. I just have to succeed."

"That makes no sense! No wonder you haven't managed to get our miraculous yet!" Stinger snapped, appearing behind the villain.

"You don't have to make sense to succeed."

**My god, you do.** Juleka thought.

Hawk Moth paused, before turning to the blond girl and slashing her with his cane.

"NO!"

The eyes of the hero filled with tears, blinding her vision to the villain that subjected her to the same fate as her closest friend.

"Juleka?" Came a shaky, high pitched voice.

"Rose?" The hero asked, moving to the girl.

"Jule—."

"Rose, I'm here."

"Juleka…."

"I'm sorry Rose, I failed you, I failed everyone."

"The- Miraculous Ladybug will- will bring every- one- back." The girl rasped.

Her mouth fell open, unaware of the world around her.

"ROSE!"

_Half a minute later._

"Two more deaths—." Bunnix started."

"Where?" Viperion asked.

"Place des Vosges."

"Who is it?"

"A student by the name of Rose Lavillant and Stinger."

"Who do they think was the assailant?"

"Stinger confirmed it was Hawk Moth. Stinger's miraculous was also gone."

"And the scene?"

"Still monitoring. Stinger survived the attack for longer than the student and was able to explain the attack. She doesn't know why Hawk Moth attacked Rose, but she confirmed that Hawk Moth was the villain involved and that he took her miraculous."

"So… her identity was revealed?" **Please tell me it's not who I think it is, please!**

"Yes."

"Who?" The hero asked, the distress clear in his voice.

"Juleka. Juleka Couffaine."

The call disconnected.

**I'm sorry Juleka**.

Suddenly there was a flash and the the heroes fell back, realising their miraculous had been taken.

**Why is everyone so desperate for this to end? **Luka sighed, turning to his teammate.

"Kagami?"

"Luka?"

"This… is awkward."

"Yeah."

The two paused.

"Come on." Kagami said, holding her arm out for her teammate.

The two ran off, trying to find a hiding place.

"Bunnix?"

"Yeah?"

"Viperion and Ryuko here. Miraculous lost, found hiding place until this blows over. I'll call you back when I can." And the boy disconnected the call.

Kagami turned to Luka. "That's why you were so sad about Juleka."

"Yeah… Juleka… I couldn't save her."

Kagami noticed there were tears in the boy's eyes. She sighed, wrapping her arms around the boy.

"I'm sorry Luka."

_**Chapter 6.**_

_**Cataclysm.**_

Rena was on the run.

Mayura had attacked her and her teammates, and Myléné had lost her miraculous. Rena and Carapace had ran, and were still running.

Volpina smiled. **See how you like when I destroy one of your closest teammates Ladybug.**

She ran, and leapt in front of the duo.

"Peekaboo copycat!" Volpina remarked.

"Seriously? You're the copycat!" Rena snapped.

"But I was the original." Volpina carried on.

"Just because something is first doesn't mean it's the best girl!" Carapace piped up.

"Well it helps." Volpina snapped.

"Oh my lord." Rena sighed. "Mirage!"

Shapes appeared in the distance. **That'll hold the others off.**

"Really? Now I can just use my illusions." Volpina remarked.

There was a tune of music on the wind.

"Carapace, watch out! She could try anything!" Rena exclaimed.

"You know it girl!" Carapace called back.

Volpina carried on performing her illusions for a while, Rena and Carapace defending against them.

"Don't you think this is getting a little bit old Foxy?" Came Cat Noir's voice as he leapt to join the heroes.

"No, but I guess a little change would be cool." The girl giggled, leaping at Rena.

"Shell-ter!" Came Carapace's voice, forming a shield around the hero.

Volpina carried on with her illusions, as if she was unknown to the status of the turtle hero

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir exclaimed.

Volpina smiled, taking the turtle miraculous and at the same time deflecting the Cataclysm onto the boy.

"NO!" She could hear Rena scream.

The girl giggled to herself as she grabbed the fox's necklace, before leaping off through Paris.

"Nino?" Alya asked through tears.

"You… go… on… girl." Was all the boy could say.

"Nino!" Alya said as she broke into sobs.

Cat Noir watched, unable to comprehend what had just happened. **I just killed my best friend.** "I'm sorry. It's not supposed to be that powerful. I don't quite understand it." He said to the girl.

"Maybe because we don't have the limits now?" Alya suggested, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Maybe." The cat agreed. He pulled the staff out of it's pocket. "Nino's down, turtle and fox lost."

"Chat, I need you to get me the dragon, fox and bunny miraculous. Don't lose your own, as I need that too."

And Ladybug disconnected the call.

**And how am I supposed to do that? **

"We gotta get outta here." He said to Alya.

The girl nodded, looking back at her fallen love. Chat went over to the boy, moving the hero into his arms.

"Come on."

Once the girl was safe, Chat tried to work out how to get the miraculous from Volpina.

Suddenly, Chat noticed a familiar bracelet in the distance.

**Looks like Aspik is back. **He thought as he slipped it onto his wrist.

"Hello again Adrien." Came a creature's voice as it appeared from the jewel.

"Hello again Sass!" Adrien replied. "No time to chat I'm afraid! Sass, Scales Slither!"

The boy smiled to himself, disappearing into Paris.

_**Chapter 7.**_

_**Last Chance,**_

"Volpina. What a surprise. I guess I should say thank you really, for giving me a chance to do this again!" Aspik remarked, addressing the girl in front of him.

"Oh, well, what a surprise for me too!" The fox giggled. "I haven't heard of you before, which means you clearly weren't that important."

The hero faltered for a moment. **Focus Adrien. Get the miraculous and get them to Ladybug. **

"Second chance!" The hero called.

Volpina just giggled. "This is too much fun. Driving you heroes round the bend."

The two fought for what was 3 minutes for the girl but a month for the boy, as Aspik succeeded in completing his task. **Now to get outta here.**

"Well this has been a fun game, but I gotta go catch some mice!" The hero remarked.

"Oh, the game's not over yet!" Volpina laughed.

The girl leapt at the snake, pinning him to the wall with her flute. She paused, before snatching the bracelet from his wrist.

"Adrien?" The girl released her flute. "Go."

The boy paused, unsure of what he heard.

"Are you mad? Go!"

And the hero ran.

"Plagg Claws out!" The boy shouted, not stopping to transform.

Cat Noir leapt to join his partner on the rooftops of Paris.

"I got them." The boy said as he removed his ring and passed the jewels to the girl.

"Thank you." The girl said, her eyes wet with tears.

"What's wrong Marinette?"

"I-I failed." Marinette admitted. "Adrien, you need to get everyone to safety and hold the team together until I have a plan." She sighed. "I'll be back… once I have a plan. They know our identities. All of ours. It's not safe."

"I'll do my best."

The duo got up.

"I love you Adrien."

"I—."

Suddenly they heard a familiar giggle in the distance.

"RUN!"

Ladybug fired her yo-yo towards the fox-themed villain, distracting her from the others. **I need to find a spot to teleport away. **

She ran, trying to find a spot, only to be cornered by the fox nemesis.

"Leave Ladybug alone!" Came a voice from behind the villain.

"Sabrina run!"

Volpina just laughed. "You know I'll kill you right? I killed that

Turtle. And the blond snake. Especially that one." She said, turning to the girl.

"Run Ladybug! Go save us!"

And the last death ended as the first one, one person running, accompanied by a scream.

_**Epilogue.**_

Adrien flipped through the book, unfocused on any particular page. "I hope Plagg's ok. What am I on about?" He snapped, closing the book.

"My lord I'm a mess at the moment. Kwamis can't die. They're the personification of ideas. But 6 of my friends are dead, Marinette's gone, and we're in hiding because of my own father."

He sighed, picking the book up and continuing to flick through it.

"You ok Adrien?"

Adrien looked up from the book.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kagami."

_**6 Months On.**_

_**Chapter 1.**_

_**Aftermath.**_

_Run_

It was the only clear part of the fight. The day was a jumble of screams and shouts, but his lady's last words to him still haunted his memory.

"You ok Adrien?"

Adrien looked up from the book.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kagami."

There was an awkward pause. There had been a lot of pauses in conversations since the battle.

"Kagami?"

"Yeah?"

"What- what happened to the other miraculouses?"

"Hawk Moth has most of them."

"Most?" There was a note of hope in Adrien's voice.

There was another pause.

"The Ladybug, the cat, the dragon, the bunny, and the fox are still missing."

Adrien sighed. **We have nothing to fight with.**

Kagami turned to leave.

"Kagami, can I ask you one more question?"

"Sure."

"Do-do you think Marinette's…?"

Adrien's voice trailed off.

"No. We've lost some of our closest friends, but I'm sure Marinette's alive."

Kagami tried to smile, but found that water spilled out of her eyes.

_**Chapter 2.**_

_**The Meeting.**_

"So what have we got?"

Everyone's eyes shifted around, wondering who would be the one to start.

The room wasn't full, but did not appear empty. The few heroes left were sitting around a table in one corner of the room. Sleeping bags were scattered in another corner, and someone had arranged curtains around the third corner. In the fourth corner there appeared to be some cooking equipment and food, and there were a few board games scattered around. A blond-haired boy sat next to a Japanese teenager with brown eyes. On the other side was a wavy-haired girl whose glasses were steamed up, to which she was oblivious. Sitting next to her was a boy a little bit older than the others, with blue tipped hair. On his right a girl with a messy bob cut fiddled with her roller skates, and a girl with golden brown eyes was playing with her dreadlocks.

"Luka?"

The boy with the tipped hair sighed, putting the guitar he was holding to one side.

"Hawk Moth hasn't tried anything new. There has been a couple of sentimonsters, but no more akumatized villains."

"Thank you Luka."

The blond haired boy attempted to smile.

"You're welcome, Adrien."

Luka attempted a weak smile back.

"Alix?"

"Nothing new to report." Replied the bob cut tomboy.

"Same here." The dreadlocks girl cut in.

"Thank you Alix, Myléné. Alya?"

The wavy haired girl wiped her glasses, letting out a small sob.

"There's- there's nothing- nothing new to- to report." She replied shakily.

"And sadly I have nothing new to report either." The boy admitted.

Adrien turned to the Japanese girl.

"Kagami?"

The normally fierce fencer let out a small sigh.

"Nothing."

"'Nothing' is such a useful word isn't it? It can mean anything and everything." Came a familiar voice.

"What?" Adrien remarked, seeing nothing leading to the source of the voice.

"Trixx, let's rest." The voice replied, letting its shield fall.

"Marinette?" Asked Alya.

"Yes Rena?" The girl asked.

"Wait…"

_**Chapter 3.**_

_**Identities. **_

"Marinette you have a lot of explaining to do." Alya remarked.

"Where am I supposed to start then?" The girl asked.

"Probably start with explaining how on Earth you know my identity." The reporter replied.

"Let me put it this way. Tikki, Spots On."

There was a flash of pink light.

"L- Ladybug?" The girl asked.

"Yeah…."

"You're telling me I spent a year trying to work out Ladybug's identity and it was my best friend the entire time?" Alya exclaimed.

Marinette just smiled in response.

"I refuse to believe this is not fake news." Said a shocked Alix.

"I'm not surprised. I would probably be the same. Honestly I was."

"What?" Replied an extremely puzzled Luka.

"Are you talking about Cat Noir?" Asked Kagami.

"Yes, thanks Kagami."

"So who is Cat Noir then?" Asked Myléné.

"Well based on the data, my guess is Adrien Agreste. Alya piped up. "What?"

Everyone was staring at Alya.

"She's right."

Cat Noir came up behind Ladybug.

"And I think we have a job to do."

"Spots Off."

"Claws In"

"Adrien, what happened to the others?" Marinette asked, turning to her partner.

"Others?"

"The other heroes. Nino, Juleka, Kim and Max."

"Kim and Max are with Ivan and the others." Replied Adrien.

"And Nino? Juleka?" Asked Marinette with a bit more distress in her voice.

There was a pause.

"My sister is dead. So is Nino. Rose's gone as well." Luka answered bluntly.

"Oh." Was Marinette's reaction. "I- I'm sorry Luka."

Marinette moved over to Alya, who had called Ivan to update him and their friends on the situation.

"Alya?"

"Yeah?"

"What- what happened to Nino?"

"We- we were trying to fight Volpina… and… he got cataclysmed… we couldn't do anything."

Alya wiped her eyes, trying to control her tears.

"When I get my hands on that girl…."

"Alya…."

"Yeah?"

"You know the Miraculous Ladybug will fix everything right?"

"No, I guess I forgot about that."

"We'll fix everything, ok? Tikki, Spots On!"

"Trixx, Let's Pounce!"

_**Chapter 4.**_

_**The Final Day.**_

"Is everything ready?"

It had been 2 weeks since the heroes of Paris started planning their final attack, and there was one day left before the attack.

"Everything's ready Bugaboo."

"Why are you still calling me that Kitty?" The girl asked.

"Why are you still calling me Kitty?" Her partner asks in response.

There was a pause.

"This is a bit like Harry Potter don't you think?" Adrien remarked after a moment.

"It's a bit like Deathly Hallows yeah."

"Except this one shouldn't have as many deaths hopefully." He joked.

"Yeah, that would be cool."

The duo sat in silence for a moment, realising the conversation was finished

"Adrien, do you know what Plagg calls Tikki?" Marinette asked.

"No, I don't."

"Sugarcube!" The girl remarked, bursting into laughter.

"Seriously?"

"And Tikki calls him Stinky Sock!" She said through laughs.

"So basically like us for the last year?"

"Pretty much." She remarked, her laughter coming to an end.

"How on Earth did you learn that?"

"Being in hiding for 6 months on the English coast dealing with 5 kwamis." The girl remarked.

"Wait, you were in England?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah."

"How on Earth did you manage that?"

"Teleported using the bunny miraculous."

"That's pretty impressive."

"How?"

"Knowing how to use it."

"Well we were the only ones who didn't know what we were doing, because we didn't have other heroes to lead us."

There was another one of those 'so the conversation is done' pauses.

"That last battle was a bit mad, wasn't it?" Marinette asked, casting her mind back to the last time she faced Hawk Moth.

"Well, we've fought a couple more since you left."

"Yeah but I mean the last battle we fought together."

"Yeah… that was mad. Finding out the villain we'd been fighting was my own father… finding out Ladybug had a crush on me at the same time and then finding out all the other identities in the space of seven hours… before…"

"Before I grabbed what I could find and ran like a coward." Marinette finished with a note of venom.

"You were not a coward. You saved the final resources and waited for the right time to strike."

"That's a rather fancy way of putting it. And you're sugarcoating the fact I was a coward." Marinette snapped.

Adrien sighed, putting his arm around Marinette.

"Marinette, you weren't a coward. If anything, I was the coward."

"How? I was the one that ran."

"Because I couldn't hold the team together."

"Adrien, if you couldn't hold the team together, we wouldn't be able to defeat Hawk Moth."

"But we lost Sabrina and Rose and Juleka—."

"And Nino and Nathaniel and Marc. But the Miraculous Ladybug will fix everything, ok?"

Adrien didn't say anything for a moment.

"We should get some rest." Was the only thing he could say.

"Yeah… we have a big day tomorrow." Marinette glanced around. "Do you think the others heard all of this?"

"Probably. But at this point too many cats are out of the bag."

Marinette let out a small sigh.

"See you tomorrow Adrien."

"See you tomorrow M'lady."

_**Chapter 5.**_

_**It Begins.**_

"Morning Marinette!"

"Morning Alya. What time is it?"

"Early. Extremely early." Kagami cut in.

"Oh god, am I the last one up?"

"Yeah. Everyone else is already preparing." Kagami replied.

Marinette moved over to Alya, who was flicking through a series of photos on her phone.

"Alya?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Ready?"

"Of course."

"So." Said Kagami, walking over to the girls. "What's the plan?"

_Flashback - 6 months ago. _

"Mirage!"

Volpina was outnumbered two to one, but she had a plan.

"Really? Now I can just use my illusions."

There was a tune of music on the wind.

"Carapace, watch out! She could try anything!"

"You know it girl!"

Volpina carried on performing her illusions for a while, waiting for stage 2 of her plan.

"Don't you think this is getting a little bit old Foxy?"

Perfect, time for stage 3.

"No, but I guess a little change would be cool."

Trying not to smile and give away the plan, the fake fox leapt at the real one.

"Shell-ter!"

Volpina let out a small smile. Her plan was working.

Volpina proceeded to make illusions for a bit, waiting for the right moment.

"Cataclysm!"

_End of flashback._

"Al?" Marinette's voice jolted Alya back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"You ok?"

Alya didn't answer the question.

Marinette turned to Kagami

"Kagami, keep Alya away from Volpina will you?"

"Why?"

"Lila might be a pain in the butt, but I don't want anymore deaths."

**Chapter 6. **

**Feathers.**

"This will be our final battle won't it?"

"I can't be sure, but hopefully, my dear Mayura."

"Duusu, Fall My Feathers."

"Nooroo, Dark Wings Fall."

"Whoo! That was fun!"

Two creatures had flown out of the brooches Gabriel and Nathalie's were wearing.

The small, purple, butterfly- like creature that flew out of Gabriel's brooch was 10 centimetres tall, and had butterfly wings and dark purple eyes.

The creature that flew out of Nathalie's brooch was also 10 centimetres tall, but this one was deep blue, and it looked like a peafowl rather than a butterfly. Its eyes were pale crimson with a dark blue sclera, and it had peacock feathers rather than butterfly wings.

"What are we going to do next Miss Nathalie?" Piped up the blue creature

"Finally defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir." Answered 'Miss' Nathalie.

"But Miss Nathalie, didn't you try to do this before?" Asked the creature.

"Yes, this is our 4th attempt Duusu." Nathalie snapped.

"So What makes you think this will work?" The blue creature questioned.

"Their numbers are already weakened. And we've had the high ground for 6 months. We can't lose." Remarked Gabriel.

"But Master—." Attempted the purple creature.

"Silence Nooroo!"

Nooroo let out a tiny sigh.

"Nathalie?"

"Yes Gabriel?"

"I don't want to cause anymore deaths, but if it comes to it… apart from Cat Noir. Whatever happens, they can't harm my son."

"Of course. So what's the plan Gabriel?"

_1 hour later_

"Is everything ready Catatura?"

"Ready and in place, Scarlet Moth.

"Perfect."

"Everything is ready on my side!"

"Perfect, Volpina." Mayura, now Akumatized into Cataura, replied.

"I'm ready too Hawk Moth!"

Why Hawk Moth needed Chloé's help, Nathalie would never know.

"Miracle Queen, you're up."

_**Chapter 7.**_

_**Wasps.**_

"This definitely explains Oblivio right?"

"It definitely does."

The heroes were scattered around Paris, trying to find out what Hawk Moth was planning. At least, that was the plan.

"It also explains the first thing you said to me M'lady."

"And what was that Kitty?"

"You said you were 'madly clumsy.'"

"Well it's true!" Marinette snapped.

"But 'madly clumsy' was covering up Marinette wasn't it?" The boy remarked.

"Yeah, it was." The hero admitted.

"Will you two stop flirting with each other and actually keep a watch?" Came Alix's voice over the phone.

"Well I think it's cute." Alya snapped.

"Well we all know what to say to that, don't we Alix?" Kagami piped up.

"Shipper no shipping!" Sang the duo.

Marinette burst out laughing.

"When did you girls come up with that?"

"It was so she would stop shipping me and Luka." Explained Kagami.

"Wait, Alya was shipping Kaga—." Adrien started.

"Wasps! Aqua transformations girls!" Marinette cut in.

"I'm here too you know!" Adrien remarked.

"Ok, girls and the cat."

"Plagg, Power Up!"

"Tikki, Power Up!"

"Trixx, Power Up!"

"Longg, Power Up!"

"Fluff, Power Up!"

"Aqua Tikki, Spots On!"

"Aqua Plagg, Claws Out!"

"Aqua Trixx, Let's Pounce!"

"Aqua Longg, Bring the Storm!"

"Aqua Fluff, Clockwise!"

"Meet me underneath the Eiffel Tower ASAP girls!"

"On it Ladybug!"

"See you there!"

_Meanwhile_

"Why on Earth did I get paired with you?"

"Because Chloé, we are the only ones here with a brain."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means we're the only villains that know how to come up with a plan."

"That makes sense I guess."

"So what exactly are you supposed to do next?"

"What?"

"I was stung last time remember?"

"Oh right."

_2 minutes later_

"You guys know when we go up, it's all or nothing?"

"M'lady, that's how it's always been."

The heroes were underneath the Eiffel Tower, planning their final attack.

"What's up with the wasps anyway?" Alix, now transformed into Bunnix, asked.

"Miracle Queen can control anyone who gets stung by her wasps." Ladybug explained.

"But wasps have a dislike for water right?" Alya, now Rena Rouge, questioned.

"And that is why we're in our aqua forms." Cat Noir replied.

"Although I could have just used my water dragon." Kagami, now Ryuko, piped up.

"Yeah but aqua transformation is easier." Rena snapped.

"So what's the plan M'lady?"

Ladybug paused.

"You don't have one do you Bugaboo?"

"Stop calling me Bugaboo!"

"But you don't have a plan do you?"

"I did, but that was before the wasps."

"So now you don't have a plan?"

"Stop saying I don't have a plan! I'm trying to make one!"

There was a pause.

"I got it!"

"So what's the plan M'lady?"

_Later_

"Are you sure that'll work M'lady?"

"No, I'm not." Replied Ladybug.

"But it's the only plan we have, isn't it Lotus?" Asked Rena.

"Lotus?" Questioned Ryuko.

"Old codenames. Long story."

"Well are we going to do this?" Alix cut in.

There was a pause.

"Good luck everyone."

_**Chapter 8.**_

_**All or Nothing.**_

"Well here they come."

"Utterly predictable."

"Miracle Queen, can you handle the Dragon and the Bunny?"

"Course, why?"

"I'm going to go after the Fox."

"Second Chance!"

"Uproar!"

"Ryuko, can you and Rena handle these 2?"

"We're on it Bunnix!"

"Mirage!"

**Where is Myléné?** The thought flashed through Rena's mind.

Suddenly she noticed a tiny grey creature running through the square. Blinking, she noticed that there were several of the creatures, all heading in the same direction.

**Myléné's used Multitude,** Rena thought as she followed the grey creatures that she could see were actually mini Mylénés.

But the Mylénés led her to someone else.

"Game's up Hawk Moth!"

"For you, yes. For me, the game is just beginning."

"Well I guess I have to use my last move! Lucky Charm!"

A spotted box appeared out of the air.

"And now you only have five minutes."

"Not anymore."

"Volpina?"

"So easy."

"Then what happened to—."

"Myléné? Well she should be with the boys right about now. Dealing with Alix and the fencer girl."

"Then why did you make that illusion?"

"So I can finish what I started."

"Wait… Bunnix, where is Rena?"

"I thought she was with you!"

"What were you supposed to do?"

"I was supposed to go after Volpina remember?"

"Of course! I'm going to go after Miracle Queen. You find Volpina!"

"M'lady?"

"Chat?" There was a clear note of fear and defeat in the girl's voice.

"M'lady? What happened?"

"Chat… I couldn't… he got my earrings."

"What?"

"Miracle Queen is defeated, but Volpina…"

"Volpina got to Bunnix. I can tell!" Piped up a black creature.

"Plagg!"

"How did you work that out Plagg?"

"Because Kwamis can tell when a miraculous is removed."

"So you knew when…"

"When Hawk Moth got the earrings. Now are we going to kick your father's butt or what Adrien?"

"Marinette, where are you?"

"I'm at the bakery."

"Don't try anything until we get the earrings ok?"

"Ok. Bug out."

Bleep bleep. Bleep bleep.

"Ryuko?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Rena with you?"

"Yeah. And Alix. Volpina—."

"Volpina got the watch. I know."

"And the earrings."

"I know that too."

"Oh."

There was a pause.

"Ryuko, do you know where the Dupain-Cheng bakery is?"

"No, I don't."

Chat could hear Rena saying something to Ryuko on the other end of the call.

"Rena knows where it is. Makes sense I guess."

"Ok. Meet me there."

_**Chapter 9.**_

_**The Beginning of the End.**_

"So what's the plan?"

"Alya, I don't think there is a plan anymore."

"Kagami… I think we will need a plan. But at least we have this." Adrien said, twisting his mother's brooch in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" Kagami asked as she noticed the brooch.

"It- it was my mother's. It..."

"Was the reason she 'disappeared' right."

"Yeah…."

Rena paused. She'd been listening to Adrien and Kagami and she had a plan.

"Adrien?"

"Yeah?"

"Wasn't the last fight before Miracle Queen and Loveater against a sentimonster Ladybug?"

"Technically yes."

"So can't we create a sentimonster Ladybug?"

"Technically we could."

"I'm doing it then." Kagami cut in, grabbing the brooch.

"Kagami—." Adrien started.

"Adrien this put your mother in a coma. If you think I'm letting you use it then you are not thinking straight." Kagami finished.

"And I'll admit I have to agree with Kagami." Alya said.

"I guess you are right." Adrien admitted.

"Now can we finally destroy this butterfly already?"

"I guess so. Kagami?"

"Duusu, Longg, Unify!"

_Later_

"Ready M'lady?"

"Of course Kitty." The sentimonster replied, the image of the hero.

"Ok this… is kinda creepy." Rena said.

"Rena, why is this creepy?" Kagami asked

"Because this is a duplicate version of my bestie and it's weirding me out." Rena snapped.

"I guess so." Adrien admitted.

"So can we please defeat Hawk Moth already?" Rena asked.

"Ok. You are not going after Volpina though." Adrien replied.

"Fine…." Rena sighed.

"Me and Ladybug will go after Hawk Moth. Rena, I trust you to get the Bunny miraculous from Mayura. And Ryuko, you go after Volpina."

"Of course." Ryuko replied.

"I'm sorry but what happened with Rena and Volpina?" Asked the extremely confused Sentimonster.

"Let's just say it'd probably end up with one of them killing the other." Cat Noir replied. "Now are we going to defeat Hawk Moth?"

"At last, we can finally end this!" Rena snapped.

"Is Rena normally this bad?" The sentimonster asked the cat as they were leaving.

"Since the first battle, yes." The cat replied.

_**Chapter 10.**_

_**Game Over.**_

"This is a lot easier than I thought it'd be." Volpina said to herself. "2 miraculous down, and I don't have to worry about that stupid Ladybug anymore."

"You think Ladybug's over? Oh, do you have a lot to learn!" Came a furious voice behind her.

Volpina turned around to see the black haired girl standing with flames in her eyes.

"Ryuko. What a surprise. Or not I guess."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" The girl hissed.

"I mean, it was kinda obvious you'd be the one to face me."

"Explain?" Snapped Ryuko.

"Well Cat Noir would obviously go after Hawk Moth, and I overheard that Rena isn't allowed to face me. So you're the only one left!" Lila remarked in her sickly sweet tone.

"You're wrong, Volpina." Came a voice from behind Ryuko.

"Rena Rouge?" Lila exclaimed.

"In the flesh." The fox hero replied.

Lila let out a laugh of triumph. "Game over Rena." She remarked before playing a tune on her flute.

Rena turned to Ryuko. "The bunny miraculous is destroyed. Give this to Marinette." She said, placing a pendant into the dragon hero's hand. "Then you go after Mayura."

"Are you sure Rena?" Ryuko asked. "What if she…"

"The Miraculous Ladybug will restore everything." Rena admitted. "Mirage!"

_1 hour later._

"It's done. I honestly can't believe it."

"M'lady, neither can I."

"What I can't believe is somehow I managed to not lose my necklace during all that." Kagami said in a joking tone.

"Technically it's Marinette's necklace." Luka remarked, strumming on his guitar.

"Well yes but also no." Marinette said, turning to Kagami. "Kagami, you and Adrien were the only two heroes to keep hold of your miraculous throughout this whole mess. You two have well earned those jewels."

"Thank you Marinette." Kagami replied, trying not to lose her composure.

"What about the other's M'lady?"

Marinette paused for a moment.

"I'll keep hold of most of the other's for now. But Rena and Carapace have definitely earned theirs."

Marinette paused again.

"Bugaboo, what about the butterfly and peacock?"

"Adrien, as far as I'm concerned, those are yours." The girl remarked.

"Thank you, M'lady." The boy responded.

"Now I'm sorry, but I'm not waiting any longer."

"Go for it M'lady."

"Lucky charm!"

A pair of tiny red circles flew down.

"Ladybug earrings. Pretty cool."

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

A burst of red flew around the room, on its journey to restore Paris to peace.

"Pound it M'lady?"

"Pound it Kitty!"

"Ryuko, can you sort out Pegasus and co for me?" Ladybug asked.

"Of course Ladybug." Replied the dragon hero.

"I gotta go. I need to explain to my sister what happened." Luka said.

"I'll go with you. Because- everything's still going to be- be a bit crazy." Kagami said, stuttering a bit.

The two disappeared, discussing fencing and music.

"It's obvious she likes him." Marinette remarked.

"And somehow he's oblivious to it. Reminds me of us." Adrien replied.

Marinette smiled. "Hawk Moth is defeated. We can be together now." She said to herself, unsure if her words were real.

"Hmm?"

"Oh… nothing."

Marinette paused.

"I gotta go. I need to give these to Rena and Carapace."

"I'll come too."

There was a pause.

"M'lady?"

"Yeah?"

"What kiss were you talking about? Back when we fought Dark Cupid."

"Ok, there are definitely a few things we have to catch you up on Kitty."

_**Epilogue.**_

"You coming bugaboo?" Adrien asked the girl.

"You know you shouldn't call me that when we're detransformed." Marinette replied.

"Right." The boy said.

"Marinette, Hawk Moth is defeated." Alya piped up. "It's not like anyone would know."

"My boy's right dudette!" Nino remarked. "You saved Paris!"

"I think we still need to be careful." Kagami said.

"They're right." Luka cut in. "Hawk Moth might be defeated, but what about Volpina and Miracle Queen?"

"Ok, you guys have a point." Adrien snapped.

Marinette sighed, putting her arm around her teammate.

"What's everyone doing today?"

"Well I did have a photoshoot…." Adrien started.

"Can we come?" Kagami asked.

"If you want. Don't you have fencing practice though?"

"I can afford to miss one lesson. Whatever my mother says."

"Can me and Nino come?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool."

"Awesome! This is such a scoop." Alya remarked.

"Luka?"

"I guess it'd be cool to see how it's done."

"So everyone's coming!" Marinette exclaimed. "Race you Alya!"

"Trixx, Let's Pounce!"

"Tikki, Spots On!"

The remaining four watched as the girls leapt off.

"We better catch up with them." Adrien remarked to Nino.

"Wayzz, Shell On!"

"Plagg, Claws Out!"

The boys proceeded to leap off after the girls.

Kagami turned to Luka.

"You- you coming?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Longg, Bring the Storm!"

As the final two disappeared, a familiar laugh could be heard.

"So Marinette is the guardian." Came Lila Rossi's voice from the shadows. "And Ladybug as well."

The girl smiled to herself as she walked away. "Soon, those earrings will be mine."

One villain defeated, another emerging. But the heroes were primed, ready as they ever were.

6 months on, the chaos had ended.

Hawk Moth was gone.

_**If Only You Knew (That I Love You).**_

_**Chapter 1.**_

_**Brooch.**_

"Hey Luka."

"Oh hey Kagami. I wasn't expecting you to come."

"Oh. I guess—."

"But you can stay if you want."

"Thank- thank you."

"Luka." Came Juleka's voice from the door. "Marinette asked me to ask you what you think of this for the album cover." She said, pushing a tablet into her brother's hands.

"That's pretty cool!" Kagami exclaimed, looking at the design.

"Kagami, that's the most emotion I've heard from you in… ever." Luka remarked. "At least… positively."

"Yeah, well when my mother found I hadn't bunked off training for 6 months but had actually used my skills to save Paris she was a little more accepting of me missing lessons. Because literally everything in my 'free time' was lessons. So now I actually have a manageable schedule and I'm allowed to hang out with my friends."

"Juleka, can you tell Marinette that I think the design really works. But what's with the colouring?"

"Oh you mean the black and purple? She said she might have taken that from Silencer." Juleka said as she left the room.

Kagami let out a small sigh. "How did you know I have something I need to tell you?"

"The way you were trying to find something to say when I mentioned the emotion." Luka replied, causally strumming his guitar. "You're not the only one that's changed, so you trying to find a reason seemed… off."

"Well, Marinette asked- asked me to- to give you- something." The girl stammered, pushing a small box into Luka's hands.

Luka looked from the box to the girl, a questioning look in his eyes.

"I can't tell you."

The boy nodded.

"Sass, Scales Slither!"

_Meanwhile _

"Oh Adrien…." The girl said to herself, her voice taking on a sing-song quality. "You'll see. They all will. But I guess… I guess I'll give them a chance. And they'll stand with me…." The girl clutched the brooch she was holding deeper into her hand. "Or they'll go down."

She put on the brooch, but unknown to her, another fell out of her bag onto the floor.

"Nooroo?" The sing-song was gone, but the sweetness remained.

"How- how do you know my name?" The kwami asked, stuttering a little.

"Because of this." She said, flicking through a book.

A spellbook.

"But Mistress, the miraculous aren't supposed to be used for evil!"

Lila paused.

"As nice as "Mistress" sounds, it's way too formal for me. You can call me Lila ok?"

The kwami's look of all too familiar pain didn't change.

"I'm guessing Gabriel wasn't a very good owner huh?" Lila asked, holding out her hand for the now half-smiling creature.

"I can tell there's a reason why you gave me this Ladybug." Viperion remarked, sitting down to join the other heroes.

"Yes, there is." The guardian replied

"So what is it?" Carapace piped up. Rena proceeded to elbow her boyfriend for cutting in. "Ow! What was that for?"

"If they want to say what the reason is, they'll tell him." Rena hissed.

Cat Noir let out a small sigh. "The Butterfly miraculous is gone. So is the Peacock."

"You- you think there might be another…?" Ryuko's voice trailed off.

Ladybug nodded. "I have a hunch on who it is."

"But we aren't going to try anything yet." Cat Noir finished.

"Just… keep on your toes everyone." Ladybug said.

"I think we're all thinking of the same person though." Came a voice from the side of the room.

_**Chapter 2.**_

_**Old Foes.**_

"Chloé?" Cat Noir asked.

"Technically that's my name. Although I've been called a lot of different names. Miracle Queen, Antibug and Queen Wasp are a few examples." The blonde replied, sitting down in between Cat Noir and Carapace. She turned to Ladybug. "I know I don't deserve to be here. I'm not a hero, and after what happened, I don't deserve to be. But we all know Lila has the miraculous and-"

"We don't know that for certain Chloé." Cat Noir cut in.

"Adrien, I do."

"Wait… when did you work that out?"

"Work what out?"

"That I'm…."

"Cat Noir? It's kinda obvious. Looking back at it, how did I not realise it? Then again, I couldn't work out Dupain-Cheng's Ladybug so ..."

Marinette shook her head, trying to ignore the information that was just uncovered. "Chloé, do you have proof of the claim that Lila has the miraculous?"

The once-hero nodded, pulling out her phone to show the guardian a video. "You can't see the kwami because kwamis can't be recorded, but look." She zoomed in. "You can see the brooch. And also." The girl pulled out a brooch from her bag. "She dropped the other one. I'd assume it's the peacock."

Adrien nodded, picking up the brooch. Suddenly, the boy paused, as if lightning had struck his brain.

"Adrien?"

"M'lady, I think I have a plan."

"What… what is it?"

"Does anyone remember my cousin Félix?"

"You can't be serious Adrien."

"Yes, I am."

"Adrien…."

"Plagg, Claws In."

"I think Kitten has a point." Plagg piped up.

"What?" Adrien exclaimed.

"I'll explain later Kitten." The Cat hissed.

_10 days later._

"Hey Félix!"

"Hey Adrien."

There was a pause.

"Adrien?"

"Yeah?"

"You… seem kinda down."

"Félix… can I… can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Can… can you keep it a secret?"

"I've kept pretty big ones before. You can trust me."

"Ok. Plagg, you can come out now."

The kwami flew out of the model's jacket. "Hello again Félix." The kwami hissed.

"Oh hello Plagg." The boy snapped.

"Wait what?" Exclaimed Adrien."

"Félix was a previous Cat Noir." The kwami hissed.

"And I'm assuming from your tone that you two did not get on."

"Because he abandoned me!" Plagg exclaimed.

Adrien thought he could hear a voice in the background.

"Oh my word, really?" It seemed to say.

"Did you guys hear something?" The boy asked the arguing Cat and kitten.

"No." The Cat snapped.

"Did you?" Plagg asked.

"Frick, they heard me." Came the voice, unknownst to the others.

"Hmm… no. I must have imagined it."

"Phew…." Came the voice.

"Félix?"

"Yeah?"

"We have a new supervillain on our hands… and… and we need your help."

"I'll try cousin."

_**Chapter 3.**_

_**The Ringtone Game.**_

"Hello Félix."

"Hello Marinette."

The heroes were sitting around a table, but most of the others couldn't stand to look at Félix. I say most because no one told Kagami about the video incident so she didn't understand why everyone was mad at him.

"Adrien, what are we supposed to be doing exactly?"

"Chloé, we're trying to come up with a plan to defeat a villain that knows all of our identities."

"Adrien, I think I might have an idea." Marinette piped up.

"What?"

"Why can't we switch our miraculous around?"

"Like when we fought Refeltkadoll?"

"Yeah. We switch them around, we have new identities, it's like it's new heroes."

"That's actually… pretty smart." Félix admitted.

"Yeah. How's Bridgette?" Adrien asked.

"She's very well, thanks for asking." Félix replied.

"Who's Bridgette?" Marinette asked.

"The Ladybug when Félix was Cat Noir." Plagg piped up.

"How did I not hear about a previous Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Alya asked.

"That's England for you." Félix replied.

"So switching our miraculous is the plan?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah." Adrien replied.

"Can we play the ringtone game at the same time?" Alya asked.

"Alya, we haven't played that in ages!" Marinette replied.

"What's the ringtone game?" Adrien asked.

"Everyone closes their eyes, and one person switches everyone's phones around. Then you have to pick the ringtone for all of the contacts in the room on that person's phone." Chloé explained.

"What?" Marinette exclaimed.

"I remember you doing it in school." Chloé said.

"So can we play it?" Alya asked.

"Well, I do have one idea."

"What is it?"

"Well first off, Félix can't play yet."

"What?" Félix asked.

"The contacts, hold on." Adrien explained, typing on his cousin's phone. "Done!"

"Now, everyone, put your miraculous with your phone in front of you."

Everyone followed the instructions. Marinette did the same.

"Now, close your eyes."

Everyone closed their eyes.

But Marinette's were still open.

She moved the choker in front of the model, and the aqua bracelet in front of the DJ. She paused, before moving the DJ's bracelet in front of the guitarist. She paused, unsure of her choice, before moving a brooch in front of the blond girl. She moved the hair comb in front of the reporter, and put the reporter's necklace in front of her. She smiled, putting her earrings in front of the fencer, and put the ring in front of their newest member.

She paused, observing the scene. **It'll work,** she told herself.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now."

For all the citizens she'd saved, it couldn't match the face of her Japanese friend realising what she was about to do.

"Now everyone switch phones with whoever has your miraculous."

The instructions were followed.

"15 minutes."

Marinette smiled, holding Kagami's phone. She noticed a heart next to Luka's name.

_15 minutes later._

"Everyone ready?" Marinette checked. "Now you switch the phones back."

It was done.

"So what happens now?" Félix asked.

"Well I'll go first." Alya said. Nino, you try calling me.

Nino attempted to call her, but 'Little Do You Know' began to play from her phone, and she declined the call, her face going red.

This carried on for a while.

Kagami bothered to check her ringtone for her crush before it was her turn.

She texted Marinette.

K: Marinette, why did you put my ringtone for Luka as 'Notice Me'?

M: It's obvious you like him.

She then texted Luka.

K: Luka, you might wanna check what Nino set the ringtone for me as.

L: Why?

K: I checked what Marinette set mine as for you and it turns out the others think I have a crush on you.

L: Ohhhh ok.

There was a pause.

L: 'Heart Attack'. 😂

L: What was yours?

K: 'Notice Me'.

L: No way!

Marinette sighed, noticing Kagami and Luka texting each other.

The girl started to hit buttons on her phone, creating a chat group called 'Project Lukagami', with all the other heroes in it.

F: Are we really doing this?

Al: Yes! YES! YESSSSSSSSSS!

F: My god…

N: Get used to it…

Al: OI!

M: 😂

C: Really…

_**Chapter 4.**_

_**Project Lukagami.**_

F: Why do we have to have anime code names?

Al: Because we can't have Kagami working it out.

F: BUT I DON'T WATCH ANIME!

Ad: This is 🇫🇷 Félix, everyone watches anime!

M: Get used to it!

N: Come on dude!

Al: What the others said!

F: WHY IS EVERYONE GANGING UP ON ME!

C: 😂😂😂

Marinette sighed, putting the conversation onto a group call.

"Agent Lin, is the suspect ready? Over." Marinette asked.

"Agent Sen, suspect ready. Over." Alya replied.

"Agent No-Face, is the target ready? Over." Marinette asked.

"Agent Sen, target ready. Over." Félix replied, clearly annoyed with the code names.

"Agent Haku, ready? Over."

"Agent Sen, ready. Over." Adrien replied.

**Do they get the code names or not?** Alya pondered, wondering if her bestie had even seen 'Spirited Away'. She knew Adrien had. Then again, she used the protagonist's other name.

"Agent Totoro, Agent Mei, ready? Over."

"Agent Sen, ready. Over." Agent 'Totoro' Nino replied.

"Agent Sen, ready. Over." Agent 'Mei' Chloé replied.

"Agent Lin, agent Mei, go. Over."

The girls were walking with Kagami, talking about an upcoming fencing match.

"Agent No-Face, Agent Totoro, you're up."

"Oh hey Kagami."

Marinette smiled.

"Since when were you so clumsy?"

"I-I-I-I don't know."

"So, what are you doing?"

"Preparing for a fencing contest. Charity thing. For Valentine's Day."

"Cool!"

"Luka?"

"Yeah?"

"It- it's a couple's event and… I- I was wondering if- if…."

"Kagami."

"Yeah?"

The boy smiled. "Close your eyes."

From the side, a boy smiled as he snapped a picture of his friend's first kiss.

"Project Lukagami was a success. This is Agent Haku saying over and out." And he disconnected the call.

"This. Is. So. Cute. SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Adrien turned around, and for a split second he thought he saw a dark blond haired girl disappearing. Her friend on the other hand didn't overreact with the romantic moment. Unfortunately, her friend didn't have the sense to stay away.

"THIS IS ADORABLE!"

And unfortunately, she got noticed.

"What?"

"Félix, seriously?"

"What?" The boy repeated.

"Stop. Noticing. Me!" The first girl had to remark.

The second girl marched out and grabbed hold of her friend..

"Well, we're going to have to explain this later." And she disappeared, taking her friend with her.

_**Chapter 5.**_

_**A Lot Of Explaining To Do.**_

"Mirage!"

A wall appeared, firm solid brick. Adrien moved his hand out to touch it, and it vanished in orange smoke.

"It's working!" The fox hero squealed.

"Ok but what are the superhero names at this pony because I really need to get those down." Came a voice from the side of the room.

"What!" Félix exclaimed.

"Félix. Enough. With. . Every. Single. Time." The girl responded.

"Ok, but what are you?" He asked.

"A narrator." She replied, coming into the room.

"Like in Ever After High?"

"That's… actually a pretty good comparison Alya." The girl said, sitting at the table at the centre of the room. "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do."

The girl was wearing a long-sleeved grey leopard print top and had an orange flower patterned skirt. She had curly dark blond hair, and blue-green eyes. She was wearing pink wireless headphones.

"What's with the headphones?" Félix asked, then immediately wished he hadn't.

"These. Are. Not. HEADPHONES!" The girl replied. She paused, regaining her composure. "These are called ear defenders."

"Like what people wear when they're setting off fireworks?" Adrien asked.

"Yes."

"So why do you wear them then?" Marinette asked.

"Because I hear things louder than normal. I wear these so my ears don't burst. Also defends against sound-based akumatized villains." The girl said, bursting into giggles.

"So, what's your name?" Félix asked.

"I'm Rosie, and the other girl is my friend Leanne."

"I'm guessing you already know our names."

"Yep."

She paused.

"So, what's all the superhero names? I need to make a note of that. Obviously the Ladybug and Cat are the same but… I need to narrate the others."

"What's the villain's name?"

"Étoile de Minuit. Midnight Queen in English."

"Renard Rusé, Sly Fox." Marinette explained.

"Choc de Coquille." Luka stated.

"Shell Shock." Rosie translated.

"Ailes de Feu, Fire Wings." Adrien piped up.

"Wings of Fire." Rosie explained.

"Étoile Volante." Alya said.

"Flying Star. Seems like something Chloé would choose." Rosie remarked.

"No, mine's going to be Reine des Plumes, Feather Queen." Chloé explained.

"I'm going to go with Hydroqueue." Nino stated.

"Aqua Tail." Rosie stated.

There was a pause. Rosie couldn't help but let out a tiny sigh.

"What's wrong Rosie?"

Rosie paused, unsure of her decision.

"Everyone, close your eyes."

There was a sudden flash of light.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now."

My new friends seemed a bit puzzled.

"What's different?" Adrien asked.

"I'm… a character in the story now." I admitted.

_**Chapter 6.**_

_**Rosie And Leanne.**_

"So I'll have to cover the rest of this, right?" Came a voice from the side of the room, walking towards the others.

"Yeah, you'll have to cover my stuff Leanne." Rosie replied

"Are you serious about what you're about to do Ro?" Leanne asked.

"No, Le, I'm not." Rosie replied. "But…." The girl said, sighing and turning to the heroes. "I want to help you guys kick Lie-La's BUTT!"

Félix burst into laughter. Leanne just shook her head.

Leanne had black hair with red streaks, tied into waist-length plaits. She wore a sleeveless black crop top, and a red knee-length skirt.

Leanne let out a small smile. "I'm going to fade out now. See ya Ro."

"See ya Le."

"Well… I guess we'd better get you geared up, if you're serious about kicking Lila's… butt." Marinette said, moving over to a box at the side of the room.

A ladybug themed box.

She reached into the box, picking up a grey pendant. She moved back to the other heroes, taking off the fox-themed necklace she was wearing. She handed the necklace to the new hero, putting the pendant around her own neck.

"You're serious?" Rosie asked, holding the necklace in her hand.

"Yes. I'll do Multimouse again."

"Thank… thank you." The girl replied, putting the necklace around her neck. "Renard Diable."

"Devil Fox." Félix stated. "I don't know if that's scary or cool."

"Well I hope it's scary." The new hero remarked.

"Of course it is. I'm just saying it's cool as well, Foxy" The boy explained.

**He's flirting with me**, Rosie noted.

"That's true. But 8 heroes are better than 7."

_Meanwhile _

"Everything's ready Nooroo. Soon, everything will be alright."

"But—."

"What Nooroo?"

"Miss Lila, are you sure that this is the right way to do this?" The timid creature asked.

"Yes. And stop calling me "Miss" Lila. I said it's too formal."

"Of course Lila."

The girl paused.

"You know what? I'm going to give them some time. Otherwise this fight will be too easy. And that's no fun."

She paused again.

"Nooroo, Star Wings Rise!"

"Bridgette?" Adrien asked.

"In the flesh Kitty." The once-Ladybug replied, moving to sit between the two Cats.

"So you're Marinette right?" She said, addressing the leader of the heroes, who only nodded in response.

The hero then turned to the other heroes, addressing each one in turn.

She stopped when she got to the final one.

"Who's the new girl?" She asked Félix, pointing to Rosie.

"Oh that's Rosie." Félix explained.

"Oh ok. Hi Rosie." Bridgette said.

"Hello Bridgette."

"Now who's ready to kick this fox's butt!"

"Me!" Rosie's hand shot up.

"Hang on a second Rosie." Marinette cut in. "We gotta get Bridgette geared up." She moved over to the box. "Catch Bridgette!" She threw a headband over to her lookalike.

The girl caught the headband. "The Monkey. I guess it'll be cool to do something a bit less stressful."

_**Chapter 7.**_

_**Ships.**_

"I think Félix likes you Ro."

Rosie was "practicing" her powers with Bridgette and the other girls.

And by practicing I mean discussing if Félix had a crush on Rosie or not.

We are talking about teenage girls, what did you expect?

"I. Don't. Have. A. Crush. On. Félix." Rosie replied.

"Well he has a crush on you." Marinette piped up.

"No, he doesn't." Rosie snapped.

"It's kinda obvious." Chloé remarked.

"How so?"

"The nickname." Alya explained. "He calls you 'Foxy'. It's like how Cat Noir calls Ladybug 'M'lady'."

"Ok. But I. Don't. Like. Félix." The girl hissed. "Why would I like that jerk? He pursued a girl only to dump her after she showed interest in him, and then proceeded to ruin another girl's chance with her crush. He is a heartbreaker and a player."

"He might be a heartbreaker, but he's definitely not a player." Bridgette cut in.

"And what do you mean by ruining another girl's chance?" Kagami asked.

"With Marinette and the video. You know, with the trio of punishers and stuff." Rosie explained.

"Wait… WHAT DID FÉLIX HAVE TO DO WITH THAT?" Chloé exclaimed.

"He… deleted the videos." Rosie admitted. "I'm going for a walk." She said, leaving the room before Chloé lost it.

Cat Noir was supposed to be practicing with some of the other heroes.

And by practicing I mean the other boys were filling him and Nino in on the previous battles.

And Félix was pretending that he understood it.

"So by this time we'd hit a low I'd never thought we'd hit…"

"Uhh, guys?" Félix piped up. "As exciting as this tale is, I'd much rather leave. You know, before it all gets bloodthirsty." He said, leaving the room.

The boy sighed. His cousin's story was all too familiar to what happened to him… and to Bridgette.

As he stepped out into the mansion's garden, Félix noted Rosie was already there. But she just smiled, beckoning to the hero.

"Training can get a bit cuckoo. Especially when the girls won't stop talking about boys." She admitted, sighing. "You?"

"Ships and battle stories. Everyone knows this feline knows too many of those." Félix remarked with a wink at the girl.

Rosie couldn't help but laugh.

"I can't tell if that was a joke or if you're flirting with me."

"Maybe it's a bit of both Purrcess." The boy remarked.

"Félix!" The girl snapped.

"Yes Foxy?" Félix remarked.

"My god…." Rosie sighed. "You're worse than your cousin you know that?"

"Thank you, I try to be."

"My lord… seriously?"

"Yes."

There was an awkward pause.

"Rosie… can-can I tell you something? The Cat asked after a moment.

"Yeah, what?"

"So… I'll have to start this story at the beginning of Hawk Moth."

"What? You mean with Stoneheart?"

"Sort of. So… I'm assuming you know about the bunny miraculous?"

"Yes. Is this story about something that didn't work so the hero had to use the bunny miraculous to fix it?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah. But also about how Plagg already knew me."

"Ok. Carry on."

"The long and short of this is… my cousin wasn't the first Cat Noir that tried to fight Hawk Moth." Félix admitted.

"Then-then who was?" Rosie asked.

Félix paused, unsure if he should tell her. But he didn't have to.

"Seriously? Seriously!"

Félix just nodded.

"So if you were Cat Noir, that makes Bridgette… Ladybug?" Rosie asked.

"Yep."

"So… basically the CGI show is the second attempt to defeat Hawk Moth, and the failed PV is a rewrite of the first attempt?" Rosie asked.

"I'm not sure what that means." Félix remarked.

"So… I'm guessing it didn't work."

"Because I abandoned Bridgette. And now I have to be a superhero again and the question is, will I repeat my mistake?"

"What is it with you heroes being way too hard on yourselves?" Rosie snapped. "You made a mistake. Yeah it was a big mistake, but it was a mistake. You can fix your mistake."

"How so?"

"By being a part of the team." Rosie explained.

Félix sighed. "I guess you're right." The boy got up, helping his friend up. "Ready to kick that fox's butt?"

Rosie paused, before a smirk came over her face. "Which fox are you talking about?" She said, running into the mansion.

_**Chapter 8.**_

_**Like I Can. **_

"I still don't think I'll be able to do it."

The (majority of the) heroes were preparing to face their nemesis

And Rosie and Bridgette were attempting to reassure Félix that he wouldn't mess up his mission.

"Félix, you will." Rosie attempted to reassure the hero.

"Just do what you always did… but without the abandoning stuff." Bridgette remarked.

**I wouldn't do that now I have someone to fight for.**

"Bridgette, really?" Rosie sighed.

"Yes."

"God. Ready already?" The girl snapped.

"Ready!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"I'm ready I guess." Félix remarked.

"Ok, let's go."

Bridgette skipped ahead, but Félix held back.

"Rosie?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure I can do this?"

"Aren't you?"

"Like I can."

"Félix, you can."

The two paused.

"Can I tell you something?" Rosie asked.

"Sure."

"Sometimes when I get stressed… I turn into a stuck record."

"What?"

"Like, if someone asked me if I'm fine, I might go "I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. Like a stuck record." Rosie explained.

"Oh. Ok." Félix remarked.

"You know what?" The girl remarked, pulling off her ear defenders. "I'm not going to wear these."

"Why?" Félix asked.

"Because I think we'll need my kitty Cat hearing skills." The girl remarked with a note of laughter in her voice.

Félix just sighed. "Me and Adrien are supposed to make the jokes."

Rosie just giggled in response.

"Come on." The boy snapped. "If what my cousin's been saying is correct, I have a lot to say to that girl."

Félix moved ahead, but Rosie didn't move.

"Félix… something's wrong."

"What do you—."

"Shh!" The girl whispered. "I can hear someone."

"Plagg, Claws Out." The hero paused, listening to the sound. "Nothing. Claws In."

"You go ahead, I'm going to stay a little bit longer."

"You sure?"

"Trust me."

Félix moved into the next room, where Chloé and Kagami were practicing their powers.

"Oh hey Félix!" The fencer remarked, fighting against a doll-like creature in shades of yellow.

"Hey Kagami." Rosie remarked, coming into the room. "All clear Félix. I must have misheard something."

"What do you mean, you must have heard something?" Chloé asked.

"Rosie thought she heard something. I couldn't hear anything—."

"So I checked it out. All clear." The girl finished.

**It's not like Rosie to mishear stuff.** Chloé thought. "Are you sure you misheard it Rosie."

"I'm sure." The girl snapped with a note of venom in her voice.

**And it's not like Rosie to talk like that either. Sure, she's snapped at us, but there's never been that venom in her voice.**

Keep them distracted, Chloé mouthed to Kagami, who nodded in response.

"So… Rosie. Do you have a favourite film?" She asked.

"Kiki's Delivery Service!" The girl responded.

"Oh seriously?" Félix exclaimed. "Another anime fangirl?"

"What? Studio Ghibli films ROCK!" Rosie exclaimed.

Félix just sighed in response.

Suddenly there was a stream of notes coming from the yo-yo on the fencer's hip.

"Hold on. I gotta take this." The girl said, moving away from the heroes. "Chloé?"

"That's not Rosie."

"What do you—."

"Chameleon. She's ahead of us."

_**Chapter 9.**_

_**Ready Or Not.**_

There was a giggle from the other side of the room.

"So, you worked out my game did you?" Came Chameleon's voice, the image of the bubbly narrator. "I shouldn't be surprised." She paused. "But I've seen right through your little plan." She carried on, her voice now returned to Lila's sweet tones.

**Well screw the plan then. **"Spots on!" The hero exclaimed, running over towards the villain, before stopping in her tracks.

Lila, or 'Étoile de Minuit', was wearing a long flowing purple ball skirt with a sleeveless black top. She wore purple eyeshadow, and had black lips that reminded Kagami of heroes day. **She looks really grown up, **the girl thought.

But what had made her freeze was the purple and white butterfly wings coming out of her nemesis's back.

"Oh, you like the wings?" Lila asked, running her hands down her new accessory. "Power up. Pretty cool right?"

"Yeah, but if you'll excuse us, we have some work to do." Kagami replied.

Suddenly, a wave of white winged creatures flew across the room, forming a cage around the heroes.

"So do I." Lila replied, flying out of the room.

"Seriously, she weaponised the butterflies?" Félix asked.

"I got the necklace!" Came a voice, Rosie's, from the side of the room. "What is this, Harry Potter?"

"I have no idea, but we gotta get outta here!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Plagg, Claws Out!" There was a flash of green light. "Cataclysm!" The hero ran his hand across the butterfly cage, destroying the white creatures.

"Tikki, Spots on!" And there was another flash, this time pink. "Come on Kitty, we got a villain to defeat!" The fencer exclaimed, beckoning to the Cat.

"You know it!" Félix exclaimed, running after her. "Man it's good to be back in these shoes!" Rosie could hear as he disappeared.

"Trixx, Let's Pounce!"

And she began to run herself.

"Marinette?"

"Yeah?"

"Lila's—."

"Lila's attacked. We already know. We're all pairing up and—."

"Going to kick her butt!" Adrien finished.

"Yeah. Anyway, you're with Luka. Good luck." And she disconnected the call.

The girl ran on, and soon ran into her partner. Literally, knocking the pair of them over.

"Oh god! Sorry Luka." The girl exclaimed, helping her teammate up.

"No worries. Shall we go destroy Lila now?"

"Luka, you were right. A lot of you guys have changed."

"Well I wanna get her back for trapping one of my friends in a freaking sleep spell." Luka snapped. "Wayzz, Shell On!" There was a flash of green light.

"Oh come on then. Let's wrap this story up. With a bow on it." Rosie remarked. And she began to run, her teammate on her heels. "And Ladybug wrapping paper."

"No way on Earth that's actually a thing."

"Yeah it is."

"What have you got Bridge?"

"Not much. But how on Earth did she weaponise those butterflies Chlo?"

"No idea. That's Harry Potter stuff I don't want to get into."

"And I don't blame you."

"Agent Mei?" Came Marinette's voice over the phone.

"Agent Sen, this is Agent Mei speaking, over."

"We need the Monkey ASAP."

Bridgette leapt up. "Already on it!" She said, disappearing into the city.

"So what are we doing?"

"Just use your confusion thingy on the brooch, then I'll cataclysm it. Simple."

"Your plans always were Kitty, they always were."

Félix didn't respond as he watched the girl go after their nemesis, but he couldn't help but smile.

_**Chapter 10.**_

_**Together.**_

"This was actually a lot cooler than I'd thought it'd be." Rosie said.

"What do you mean?" Félix asked.

"Well, narrating the first story, and being a really big fan of the show, being a part of this has just been… wow."

"I guess that makes sense."

"And Félix, I would have loved to see Miraculous as an anime."

"See I can't tell if you mean that or if you're trying to make me feel better about mucking up my time as Cat Noir."

"I mean it."

Félix smiled, helping his friend up. "Come on you. Let's get back to the others."

"Do you think this'll be our last battle?" Rosie asked.

Félix did not answer the question straight away.

"No, I think if the miraculous villains truly are gone, then we might as well use our powers to help the world."

Rosie smiled. "That was really well put Félix."

"And now we're back." Félix said, pushing open the doors.

"There you guys are!" Kagami remarked. "Now I can finally wrap this up. Lucky Charm."

A red and black spot-patterned sword flew down.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

The familiar red light flew around the room, disappearing out of a window.

Kagami removed the earrings, passing them to Marinette. Rosie passed the necklace to Alya, and Luka passed the bracelet to Nino. Félix passed the ring to his cousin, and Adrien passed the choker to Kagami.

This carried on until everyone had the right jewel, and the inactive ones were returned to the box.

"Ok, what do we do now?" Marinette asked.

"Shall we watch a movie?" Adrien replied.

"What movie then?" Marinette asked.

"Spirited Away?" Rosie asked.

"Yes!" Alya exclaimed.

"So generally an anime marathon?" Marinette asked.

"YAY!" Rosie exclaimed.

"And can we watch the Ladybug and Cat Noir movie as well?" Adrien asked. "Technically it's an anime film."

"Wait… OHHHH." Rosie exclaimed.

"God… that movie is trash." Félix remarked. "Apart from the voice acting. Cat Noir is pretty cool."

"I think it's a cool film." Bridgette said. "Apart from the scared of cats bit. I've never been scared of cats."

"Neither have I." Marinette said, walking to get the films with her partner. "Come on guys."

Everyone began to head to watch the movies.

Rosie let out a tiny giggle.

"What's so funny?"

The only answer he got was the girl's lips on his.

_**Epilogue.**_

"I love this film." Rosie sighed.

"Me too." Adrien remarked.

"Even I have to admit it's a good movie." Félix admitted.

"This story won't end with another villain reveal will it? I hated doing that last time." Rosie snapped.

"I hope it won't." Félix sighed.

As the sun set and one story ended, another story opened up with the rising sun.

"Leanne, I can hear you girl."

There was a pause.

"You know, this was really fun. Definitely worth all those stupid classes just to throw the towel in on my second mission."

"What was the first?"

"Narrating the last battle against Hawk Moth."

"So generally the first mission." Félix remarked.

"Technically yes."

The ex-narrator sighed, resting her head on her teammate's shoulder.

The heroes knew that whatever life threw their way, they had each other.

_**Over.**_

"Hurry up Marinette!"

"Rosie. We. Still. Have. 30. Minutes. Till. School. Starts." Marinette snapped.

"Is Marinette normally this bad?" Rosie asked Alya.

"Well… I think a chunk of her being late was due to akumas but… yes." Alya replied.

"You girls know I can hear you right?" Marinette snapped, coming out to meet the girls. "What's with you and being super early anyway?"

"I dunno. It was always a joke in school that my boggart would be being late for an event."

"Boggart? Like Harry Potter?" Marinette asked.

"Yep!"

"Ok can I ask you something?" Alya asked.

"Sure!"

"Elder Wand, Resurrection Stone or Invisibility Cloak?"

"Elder Wand. To be the most powerful wizard in the world… I would kill for that. Or just disarm." She finished as Alya burst into giggles. "What about you?"

"Invisibility Cloak. To sneak around and get all the best scoops!" Alya remarked.

"I'd go with the Wand. Both to keep it out of the wrong hands, and to keep the other Hallows from getting into the wrong hands." Marinette explained.

"That's the guardian's answer. Now what about Marinette's?" Rosie asked.

Marinette sighed. "The Cloak. I'd love the free time."

"Well we have it now, don't we?" Alya remarked.

The trio had reached school, and Alya bounded up to Adrien.

"Adrien, can I ask you a question about Harry Potter?"

"If you want Alya."

"Elder Wand, Resurrection Stone or Invisibility Cloak?"

"Resurrection Stone." Adrien said without hesitation.

"And I'd have the Wand." Félix piped up.

"Probably the cloak." Nino said. "That'd be cool."

"Wand. It's like a sword." Kagami said, walking to join the group.

"The Stone." Luka admitted.

"Stone." Bridgette sighed. Félix paused, before putting his arm around the girl.

"Wand, even if I think they're all utterly ridiculous!" Chloé remarked, causing Rosie to burst out laughing.

"Ready Rosie?" Marinette asked.

"Yep!"

And the group split into 2.

"Sabrina?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah?" The girl replied.

"I need your opinion on something. What do you think of this?" Rosie said, showing the girl a book cover she'd drawn.

"I mean, it's not exactly an art piece… but it's really cool!" The girl replied.

Rosie paused.

"I'm going to ask Marc and Nathaniel what they think." She said, running off.

Sabrina sighed. A lot had changed in the last 3 months. **But it's changed for the better.**

In another part of the school, Juleka was flicking through a book, Rose talking about it's plot.

And in a paint covered room at the top of the school, Rosie talked to Nathaniel and Marc, discussing her cover.

And there is nothing more to write. I have more stories to narrate, and everything is settled here.

Goodbye Rosie, have fun.


End file.
